


tensiones cuasivictorianas

by jasondont (minigami)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/jasondont
Summary: Durante unos segundos ambos callan. Sirius contempla el paisaje húmedo y verde, la sonrisa aún en la cara, a gusto y cómodo con el rumor de la radio. Una canción termina, y luego otra; Sirius reconoce un acorde aquí, un trozo de letra allá, y se recrea en la certeza de que hace diez, quince años era un chico normal y corriente que entre emboscadas y duelos a muerte tenía algún rato suelto para hacer algo tan tonto como escuchar música.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	tensiones cuasivictorianas

**Author's Note:**

> iba a escribir un fic muy largo en el que a draco le pasan cosas y al final acaba viviendo con remus y sirius en una casa en medio de la nada. el fic no me salía, así que para ver si conseguía desatascarme escribí este oneshot de remus y sirius muy tristes y muy solos y queriéndose un poco regular. espero que os guste.

El roble está en el patio trasero de la casa de tío Alphard. Sus ramas arañan las ventanas de todas las habitaciones del ala sur y, en verano, extiende una sombra densa y gris sobre los matorrales del jardín sin cuidar. La última vez que Sirius visitó a su tío, Regulus se cayó desde la copa del roble, y se rompió un brazo; Alphard y sus padres discutieron, y ya no volvieron más.   
Las dos semanas previas al desastre las recuerda plenas de una felicidad sencilla pero absoluta: era agosto, y sus padres aún no habían empezado a dejar de quererle, y Regulus era todavía su mejor amigo. 

Alphard murió hace más de quince años. También era agosto, y Harry acababa de nacer; Sirius recuerda su carita roja, fea y arrugada asomando entre las sempiternas mantas suaves de colores que Lily lavaba de forma obsesiva, y en las que siempre estaba envuelto, a pesar del calor tímido de ese último verano. Sirius ya no sabe dónde estaba cuando llegó la lechuza con la carta del abogado, pero no le cuesta imaginarse en la cocina del piso de Londres, imposiblemente joven y ya agotado. 

La lectura del testamento se realizó en la biblioteca de la casa de Alphard. Sirius acudió a espaldas de James y Lily y todos los demás, oculto bajo una capa invisible robada. Se recuerda, muy cansado y muy estúpido, y rodeado de media docena de magos y brujas en los que se veía y a los que odiaba, su mismo pelo oscuro y los mismos ojos grises repartidos en dosis más o menos similares. Sus padres, sus primas y sus cónyuges y en el caso de Narcissa su hijo de meses. Faltaba Andromeda y faltaba Regulus: su hermano, porque para entonces ya estaba muerto, y Andromeda, porque no quería morir.   
Alphard les dejó todo a ellos, a Sirius y a los dos ausentes, y Bellatrix maldijo al abogado con tanta virulencia que el desgraciado estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo con la espalda, un agujero ensangrentado donde segundos antes latía su corazón. Sirius agarró los papeles de la mesa y se Desapareció. No sabe si alguno llegó a ser consciente de su presencia.  
No sabe tampoco qué fue del testamento, ni si es una de esas cosas que ha olvidado por poco importante o por culpa de los dementores. Su primer beso, la noche que nació Harry, la primera mañana en el piso de Londres que en el que supone que llegó a esconder el testamento de su tío Alphard. El piso que después compartiría con Remus, primero dos habitaciones y luego una y, al final, ninguna. 

El olvido, la pérdida y la conciencia de ésta no son tanto eventos aislados en el tiempo y el espacio como procesos. Sirius no sabe cuándo empiezan, pero sí que no acaban. Vivir significa convivir con la continua desintegración de afectos y puntos de encuentro.   
Sirius aprendió pronto esta lección, pero cuando era joven los riesgos siempre le parecían insignificantes, la pérdida y el olvido más posibilidad que inevitables. Pero entonces llegó la guerra, y Azkaban, y los largos años de nada. Y ahora es viejo, y está cansado, y tiene miedo. La pérdida dolió tanto la primera vez que aún siente el escarmiento.

Lleva dos, tres años viviendo de manera esporádica con Remus, una serie de apartamentos y casas en el campo y viviendas que apenas lo son y que a veces confunde en su cabeza, Grimmauld Place y el piso de Manchester con la casa de Alphard y la vieja casita de los Lupin en Essex. Orbitando el uno en torno al otro, satélites precavidos o buques enemigos en altamar, una de dos o las dos.   
Cuando está Harry es más fácil. En su presencia, Sirius siente cómo tanto él como Remus funcionan mejor. Sabe que es un peso injusto y absurdo que colocar en los hombros de un chico que apenas ha cumplido los dieciséis, pero Sirius no ha sido nunca ni muy justo ni muy racional, y a los treinta y seis años de edad no sabe muy bien cómo aprender a cambiar. A veces cree que le gustaría. 

El viejo roble aún no ha empezado a perder las hojas, sus ramas llenas de verde. Sirius no sabe si eso es o no normal, pero siente el poder tranquilo del árbol desde donde está sentado, en los escalones que conectan la puerta trasera de la cocina con el patio, fumando con desgana, el cansancio enganchado en los ojos. Quizá la edad y la magia le han otorgado el poder de ignorar el paso de las estaciones. Quizá, se dice Sirius, cuando tienes tantos años te da igual que sea septiembre. Qué es un mes cuando los has visto todos tantas veces. El roble estaba allí cuando construyeron la primera versión de la casa, y allí seguirá cuando de ella ya no quede ni el fantasma de sus cimientos.   
Sirius no sabe si la idea le alivia o le aterra; quizá una mezcla de las dos. Nunca ha sabido muy bien cómo lidiar con la existencia de lo sublime.

Remus está dormido en la sala de dibujo de la primera planta. Cuando lo dejó en el sofá, sus tobillos huesudos asomando bajo la manta, la sangre comenzaba a calar en la gasa que Sirius le había colocado con todo el cuidado del que es capaz en la frente, y ya tenía la nariz amoratada. Pasará los próximos días durmiendo, recuperándose lentamente. El proceso, como la pérdida, es ineludible, y a Sirius siempre le recuerda a las primeras lunas llenas. Hace veinte años y otras tantas traiciones, el Remus que sobrevivía a la maldición mes a mes se le antojaba a Sirius invencible en su inevitable fragilidad, algo duro y terco en sus hombros y su rostro cada vez que despertaba en la enfermería. 

Sin embargo, ya no son jóvenes, si es que lo fueron alguna vez, y han vivido vidas terribles, que año tras año les han limado los huesos de más. A veces, a Sirius se le olvida que lleva apenas tres décadas y media en la tierra, los años pasados en Azkaban eternos, densos como mercurio líquido, igual de tóxicos. Su cuerpo ha vivido de más, y lo ve en sus manos, en el reflejo que le devuelve el espejo, siempre a traición, y lo encuentra en Remus, que ya no le parece invulnerable sino solo enfermo. Cada luna llena le disminuye un poco más, y Sirius no sabe qué hará cuando pase lo inevitable y una mañana no se despierte.  
Se le ocurre que para entonces lo mismo habrá parado de quererle tanto que a veces cree que va a vomitar, y luego se ríe, porque no, las cosas no funcionan así. Aún quiere a James y lleva quince años muerto y enterrado; aún quiere a Peter, y mató a James hace ya quince años. Se le da tan mal empezar a querer como parar de hacerlo. Pérdida y olvido, sus eternos compañeros, solo funcionan en una dirección.

El cigarrillo se le consume en la mano, y la ceniza le quema el dorso del índice derecho. Sirius maldice en voz queda, apaga la colilla y, luego, sintiéndose un poco adolescente y muy, muy cansado, se enciende otro. Le duelen los huesos por el relente nocturno, y tiene hambre, y no le vendría mal una ducha, una muda de ropa. Sirius fuma su cigarro muggle, y piensa en levantarse y subir a su habitación después de asegurarse de que Remus sigue vivo en el salón de dibujo, y entonces escucha el susurro de unos pies descalzos a su espalda.  
Mira por encima del hombro, y ahí está: cojeando, ojeroso y desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo bajo su manta rasposa de lana. Remus Lupin en toda su gloria.  
—Deberías estar durmiendo – le dice Sirius cuando el otro mago se sienta a su lado en el escalón, el espacio demasiado pequeño para dos hombres adultos de piernas largas, muslo contra muslo y los hombros pegados. Remus pone los ojos en blancos, y luego gesticula con la mano izquierda hasta que Sirius cede y le pasa el cigarrillo –. Al menos ponte pantalones, Lunático. Se te va a helar el culo.  
Remus le ignora. Exhala una bocanada de humo y luego le pasa el cigarrillo de vuelta a Sirius, que lo acepta y le imita, un vaivén que se extiende durante minutos. El lento amanecer ilumina la copa del roble, se asoma por encima del tejado de la casa, y ellos fuman en silencio.  
—¿En qué estabas pensando? – Remus dice al fin, su voz rota. Carraspea, intentando aclararse la garganta. Se explica –. Tenías cara de pensar.  
Sirius no pregunta cómo es posible que le vea la cara cuando solo puede mirarle la espalda.  
—Ya sabes, en la muerte y lo sublime – Sirius siente la sonrisa nacer mientras responde, torcida y un poco ajena a la persona que sabe que es en 1996.  
Remus bufa, y le quita el cigarro de la mano, sus dedos cálidos y temblorosos. Sirius le siente poner los ojos en blanco, los suyos fijos en el roble aún verde.  
—Jesús – dice Remus, la voz queda y seca, muy cálida en el frío del lento amanecer otoñal –. Empezamos hoy pronto.  
Sirius se ríe entre dientes, un poco de los dos, y no contesta. Se pasa los brazos por encima de las rodillas, y observa cómo Remus apaga la colilla en la piedra del escalón, cómo mira a su alrededor después con ella entre dos dedos.   
—Trae – le dice Sirius, y extiende la mano, la palma hacia arriba. Remus le mira, desvía la mirada al patio, y luego niega con la cabeza, leyendo sus intenciones en la ecuación que forman patio, cigarrillo y soledad. Se levanta, su mano fría y pesada en el hombro de Sirius. Éste le escucha internarse en la cocina, y luego cómo abre y cierra el cubo de la basura.   
Sirius permanece unos segundos más sentado en el escalón, observando cómo el sol tiñe las hojas verdes del roble de un dorado frágil como tela de araña, sabiéndose sonriente. Luego se levanta, sus rodillas crujiendo ensordecedoras en el silencio del jardín, y sigue a Remus al interior de la casa.

Le ayuda a subir hasta su dormitorio en el primer piso, un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro en tensión, la mano apoyada en la pared mientras Remus conquista las escaleras escalón a escalón, y después le deja en la cama. Con la excusa de encender el fuego en la estufa le da la espalda y un poco de intimidad, escuchando a su pesar el susurro de su ropa cuando se viste, el de las mantas cuando se mete en la cama. Cuando se vuelve hacia él, Remus está ya apoyado en la almohada, y le mira con ojos cansados pero alerta.   
—¿Te cierro las cortinas? – dice Sirius. Sin esperar respuesta desvía la mirada y se acerca a la única ventana, incómodo y frustrado de una manera que no por familiar le hace sentir menos en carne viva.  
—No hace falta – responde Remus –. Sabes que me da igual.  
Sirius se detiene. Se da la vuelta, y calla. Durante unos instantes ambos se miran, Remus en la cama, tapado hasta la barbilla, y Sirius de pie en a unos metros del colchón. Hace una vida, en otro mundo, Sirius se atrevería a hacer un chiste, a sentarse donde ve los pies de Remus levantar las mantas, meterse con él debajo. En el que les ha tocado vivir se tiene que morder la lengua para no pedirle permiso cada vez que le ayuda a subir un par de escalones después de la luna llena.  
Ni siquiera se puede quejar: quizá, en ese otro mundo, pagarían los reabiertos canales de comunicación con aún más muerte, con más tristeza, con más tragedia. 

De repente, Sirius cae en lo cansado que está. Mira a la cama, a los pies de Remus bajo las mantas, y se deja caer sobre el colchón. Remus alza las cejas. Se está quedando dormido, pero para eso le quedan energías.  
—No te voy a preguntar cómo estás – dice. Se pasa la mano por el pelo sucio, y piensa de pasada que debería cortárselo –. En un rato te subiré algo de comer.  
Chocolate, té. Sándwiches de jamón y queso. Sirius lleva diciéndose veinte años que ha de aprender a cocinar, en algún momento, cuando tenga tiempo, una casa, cuando acabe la guerra.   
Remus mueve el pie, lo apoya contra su cadera. Sirius suspira. Piensa si es o no apropiado colocarle una mano en el tobillo, y luego se ríe de sí mismo, de esa parodia de afectos victorianos y miradas bajo las pestañas en la que se han convertido, y lo hace igual, la geografía de hueso y tendón aún familiar.  
—Quedan sobras de Molly – responde Remus, ya medio dormido, su voz casi inaudible. Sirius, su mano aún en torno a su tobillo, aprieta una sola vez, y luego se levanta. Necesita tocarse la cara para comprobar que sí, que él también está sonriendo.  
Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ya en el pasillo, asoma la cabeza una última vez. Abre la boca, pero Remus se le adelanta, los ojos cerrados pero tan perceptivo y sabelotodo e irritante como cuando tenía dieciséis años y la barbilla llena de granos.  
—Si me muero te doy un grito – dice, ya medio dormido. Sirius le mira en silencio durante un segundo, se muerde la lengua, y luego cierra la puerta.

*

Tres días más tarde deciden arriesgar una excursión al pueblo muggle más cercano para hacer la compra.

Sirius sigue a Remus por los pasillos del supermercado, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, tocándole de vez en cuando el codo para llamar su atención cuando algo le hace gracia. El lugar es muy pequeño, pero después de Azkaban y Grimmauld Place y todo lo malo entre medias, la multitud de paquetes de plástico de colores, la mera variedad, le entretiene y le abruma.   
Remus le medio ignora, un ojo en la lista que sujeta en una mano y el otro en las estanterías. Aún no se ha recuperado de la luna llena, y sus hombros delgados siguen cansados. Pero empuja el carrito con facilidad, y sonríe a la cajera aburrida que cuenta su dinero con el gesto torcido, y tararea ausente y desafinado la canción que suena en el hilo musical del supermercado, algo que Sirius sabe que ha escuchado antes pero no consigue situar, la familiaridad arañándole el cerebro. 

Cuando salen del sitio ha comenzado a llover, una llovizna ligera y gris que se les mete en los ojos. Sirius le quita las bolsas de plástico a Remus de las manos sin preguntar, le ignora cuando protesta, y le sigue de camino al coche. Sirius mira a su alrededor, el plástico de las bolsas clavándose en sus palmas mientras Remus abre el maletero, y se fija en todo: en la basura que revolotea en el pequeño aparcamiento, la luz azul y roja del letrero del supermercado, el ruido del camión que cruza la carretera, su olor a humo y humedad. El mundo muggle ha cambiado mucho en los diez años que pasó en prisión. Es 1996, la Unión Soviética ya no existe, Margaret Thatcher no es la Primera Ministra muggle, y aún no tiene mucha idea de qué pensar sobre la música que suena cuando enciende la radio.   
El perdón oficial llegó un par de semanas después de la incursión fallida de los mortífagos en el Ministerio. Sin embargo, Sirius no es, a ojos del mundo mágico, ni un hombre libre, ni un inocente, ni víctima de la peor de las injusticias, ni un héroe tardío de la guerra. Vive en una casa protegida bajo un Fidelius, y su libertad tiene la correa muy corta, pero con los años ha aprendido algo de realismo, si no a quejarse menos. Cuando Remus se mete en el coche, Sirius, la mirada fija en la puerta del pub de al otro lado de la carretera, suspira, y luego le imita. 

Ambos saben conducir, pero técnicamente Remus es el único que tiene carnet, y además Sirius odia su coche, un modelo setentero y diminuto que apesta a tabaco viejo y perro mojado y cuya palanca de cambios se atasca. Así que no dice nada, y se pone el cinturón como el adulto responsable que es y enciende la radio, busca una emisora que le llame la atención mientras Remus sale del aparcamiento, todo cuidado y saber hacer.   
El pueblo y la casa de Alphard están a poco más de media hora de caminata a buen paso; el coche tarda más o menos lo mismo, cruzando caminos sin asfaltar y esquivando ganado y otros vehículos muggles. La lluvia arrecia, y Sirius apoya la cabeza en el cristal, deja que el rumor de las gotas contra los cristales le acune. La luz plateada de la tormenta le sienta bien a Remus. Ilumina canas y cicatrices y arrugas, sí, pero no es cruel. A Sirius se le ocurre, el pensamiento traidor e intrusivo, que Remus nació para ser contemplado en esa luminosidad tentativa y sutil de principios de otoño inglés. El gris en su cabello parece plata.  
Bufa, sacude la cabeza, y luego resopla, cruza el espacio entre los dos para subir un poco más el volumen de la música. Algo que suena a juventud, guitarras pesadas y una voz masculina que roza las notas correctas sin vergüenza.  
—Remus, conduces como una abuela, a este paso no llegamos hasta mañana– le dice Sirius. Suena a falso, pero Remus le sigue el juego.   
—No me toques las narices o te dejo aquí – contesta, con voz tranquila y sin levantar la mirada atenta de la calzada.   
—¿En la lluvia? – pregunta Sirius, escandalizado –. En medio de todas estas vacas.  
—En el campo de al lado tienen ovejas, si las prefieres.   
Sirius no contesta. Resopla, y mira por la ventana, esconde su sonrisa en el cristal de la ventana. 

Durante unos segundos ambos callan. Sirius contempla el paisaje húmedo y verde, la sonrisa aún en la cara, a gusto y cómodo con el rumor de la radio. Una canción termina, y luego otra; Sirius reconoce un acorde aquí, un trozo de letra allá, y se recrea en la certeza de que hace diez, quince años era un chico normal y corriente que entre emboscadas y duelos a muerte tenía algún rato suelto para hacer algo tan tonto como escuchar música.   
A veces no sabe si es sueño, realidad o mentira, pero Sirius se recuerda (a sí mismo, y también a los demás, hasta a Peter) total y absolutamente obsesionado con todo lo nuevo que llegaba a Hogwarts del mundo muggle, todas esas canciones y personalidades tan extrañas y emocionantes y modernas, tan reales. La radio dispara canción tras canción, y todas suenan a la sala común de Gryffindor en abril de 1977, y es terrible, lo bien que duele la certeza de que ha pasado tiempo y lo han perdido casi todo pero aún así puede callar y escuchar música con Remus en un cochecito que tiene más años que Harry.

No sabe qué es lo que le descoloca de la que empieza. Primero se encuentra siguiendo con un pie el ritmo del bajo, audible y casi escandaloso, que hace crepitar los viejos altavoces del coche. Luego se da cuenta de que reconoce la canción, a pesar de que no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que la escuchó. Es tan familiar como todas las demás y, a la vez, de una manera especial, única, que le frustra y le hace subir el volumen, apoyar la frente en el plástico pegajoso del salpicadero e ignorar a Remus, que primero se queja y luego le pregunta, preocupado.   
Sirius le chista, y cierra los ojos, se concentra en la canción. Intenta recordar, registra a ciegas el ático desordenado que es su cerebro, mirando en cajones y debajo de muebles y quitando lonas, levantando polvo y descubriendo horrores; no encuentra lo que busca. Sabe que está ahí, lo siente en los dedos, en las lágrimas que tiene en los ojos, en el silencio de Remus, que ha parado el coche y espera, su respiración tranquila y artificial a su derecha.   
La canción termina. La locutora (voz joven, casi adolescente, acento galés) dice el título y la banda y la fecha, “I Heard It Through the Grapevine” de The Slits, del álbum Cut, publicado en 1979. Una versión de otro artista; Sirius olvida inmediatamente su nombre. Tendrían dieciocho, diecinueve años. Justo entre Hogwarts y el desastre. En 1979 la guerra todavía estaba empezando. El nombre no le dice nada, pero Remus suspira un «Oh» ahogado, que suena a dolor y a sorpresa.  
—Sirius – empieza –, Sirius, era… era de Lily.   
Sirius levanta la vista. Cuando mira a su derecha, Remus ya le está mirando, los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes, una sonrisa dolorida y nostálgica y vulnerable en el rostro.  
—¿Te acuerdas? – pregunta, y Sirius abre la boca, impaciente y frustrado y furioso, para contestarle que no, que claro que no se acuerda, tiene la cabeza rota y se le escapan las memorias como si estuvieran hechas de agua.

Pero entonces Sirius parpadea, y de repente sí, sí que recuerda. 

Lily en la casa de Godric’s Hollow, tirada boca arriba en el suelo del salón, el sol de principios de primavera entrando a raudales por las ventanas abiertas. La música a todo trapo, y ella mirando al techo, llorando en silencio, mientras Harry dormía la siesta a pocos metros de ella sobre los sillones del sofá, su sueño dulce y profundo.   
James, Lily y Harry dejaron de salir de casa a mediados de 1980, unos meses antes del primer cumpleaños del bebé. Harry vivió su primer 31 de julio real entre cuatro paredes, rodeado de adultos demasiado jóvenes y demasiado delgados y a punto del colapso nervioso. Durante esos meses de exilio interior, de encierro, Lily solía pasar días y semanas sola en la casa con el bebé, sin saber dónde estaba nadie, sin saber siquiera si seguían vivos, ansiosa y cansada y furiosa. 

De la mano de ese recuerdo (que sabe a silencio y a música y a lágrimas secretas) llegan muchos más. Una fiesta histérica y desesperada a finales de invierno en un piso de Londres, la música demasiado alta, Lily cantándole algo a gritos a Marlene, las dos bailando como locas. Tirándole un vaso de cerveza a la cara a un desconocido en un bar muggle. Lanzándole una bota a James desde la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas a finales de sexto año y echándose a reír a carcajadas antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.   
Sirius ha olvidado su voz, pero recuerda que olía siempre a humo de cigarrillo, incluso cuando nació Harry y dejó de fumar. Ha olvidado cómo sonaba su risa pero ha encontrado casi todo lo demás.   
Estaba siempre tan enfadada. 

Sirius está llorando, lagrimones densos y grandes como monedas que le empapan la tela de los vaqueros. No puede parar. Se pasa la muñeca por las mejillas, el gesto inútil, y acepta el pañuelo de papel muggle que le pasa Remus, su mano tímida y cálida en su nuca.  
  
Este le deja llorar, su silencio educado, roto solo por la lluvia contra el parabrisas, el rumor de la radio, el ruido lejano de la máquina muggle trabajando en uno de los campos cercanos.   
—Remus – dice Sirius, cuando consigue calmarse lo suficiente como para poder respirar –, Remus, ¿qué fue de los discos?  
Remus entiende enseguida. Suspira, y retira la mano, y desvía la mirada, coloca una y otra en su propio regazo. De repente, Sirius se siente frío.  
—La mayoría se perdieron en el ataque – responde. Han pasado quince años, pero aún se acuerda. Tiene la mirada perdida en sus manos de dedos largos, y no por primera vez a Sirius le golpea lo ajado que está –. De los que sobrevivieron… algunos… algunos me los quedé. No muchos. Están en casa de mis padres. El ministerio y Dumbledore se ocuparon de todo. No me dieron mucha opción.  
Esto último lo dice con una sonrisa torcida, la mueca amarga. Más el recuerdo del dolor que el dolor en sí. 

Sirius calla. Baja la vista, y dobla el pañuelo de papel húmedo en dos, luego en cuatro, luego en ocho. Le pica la cara y le gotea la nariz. Se siente ridículo, embargado por la vergüenza familiar e irracional que va de la mano de cada triunfo contra sus años en Azkaban. Han pasado tres años, pero aún no es incapaz de recordar sin transformarse en una cosa que llora y gimotea. Todo el episodio ha durado apenas diez minutos, pero se siente agotado. Lo único que quiere es llegar a la casa de Alphard, y dormitar en el sofá de la sala de visitas hasta volver a sentirse humano, normal.

Remus vuelve a poner el coche en marcha cuando resulta obvio que Sirius no va a decir nada más. Éste le deja hacer, la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal del coche. La voz de Remus le pilla por sorpresa.  
—¿Sabes de qué me acabo de acordar? – dice. Sirius le mira de reojo. Remus tiene una sonrisa amarga, irónica, en el rostro – Habían varios de Peter. Dos o tres. Y los guardé todos.   
Suelta una risa, un ladrido seco y cruel. Se ríe de sí mismo. Sirius no dice nada: no hay nada que pueda decir. Remus suspira, y sigue conduciendo, cuidadoso por el lado izquierdo del camino sin asfaltar.   
—¿Tú crees que a Harry le gustaría tenerlos? – pregunta Sirius, voz queda –. No los de Peter, claro. Esos podemos… no sé. Quemarlos. Enterrarlos. Como se llamaba ese juego muggle, el de las tispolas y, y las tazas o algo.  
—También podríamos venderlos – responde Remus, su voz tranquila, cálida, llena de humor tranquilo –. Es menos dramático, y lo más seguro es que no nos darán mucho, pero…   
Sirius no contesta. Está pensando en Peter, en los álbumes que Remus guardó, recuerdos de un mártir. Está preguntándose si Remus guardó alguno de los suyos, si tuvo siquiera la oportunidad. No se atreve a preguntar: no sabe si quiere saberlo. ¿Qué duele más, la certeza del odio pasado, o saber que te quería a pesar de creer que eras un traidor? El silencio se estira, incómodo y tenso. Finalmente, Sirius bufa.  
—Seguro que están malditos – dice –, mejor romperlos.   
Remus asiente sin abrir la boca, un ruido bajo y ligeramente ronco que se pierde en el rumor del motor del coche. Sirius se atreve a mirarle de reojo, y no ve nada: ha transformado su cara en una máscara.

*

La puerta que comunica los terrenos con el camino se abre sola cuando se acercan con el coche, y Remus conduce de vuelta a los viejos establos, rodeando la casa. Aparcan en un rincón del patio embarrado, y luego cruzan los pasillos de los sirvientes en dirección a la cocina. Una luz gris, submarina, se filtra por las ventanas sucias. 

A Sirius ha empezado a dolerle la cabeza; después de su ataque de llanto y memoria en el coche se siente embotado, cansado de más. Cuando acaban de guardar la compra (silencio, no tenso pero tampoco cómodo; Remus tiene algo en la cabeza y no quiere ponerlo en común, así que calla, inexpresivo, y cuando sonríe no le mira a los ojos) se dirige al salón de dibujo.

La habitación está al final de la enorme galería que conecta el ala sur y el ala norte de la casa. La decoración es relativamente reciente, más tardovictoriana que tardomedieval, y en los meses que llevan viviendo los dos ahí ha ido transformándose en el sitio al que van cuando quieren pasar un rato tranquilo. No es muy grande, el mobiliario no está demasiado carcomido, y recibe de lleno el poco sol que escapa de las nubes. Sirius enciende la chimenea, se sienta en uno de los sillones con una taza de té en la mano, y lee apenas un par de párrafos de su libro antes de quedarse dormido, el ruido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales de las ventanas y el calor de las llamas acariciándole las puntas de los dedos de los pies. 

*

Cuando despierta ya es de noche. El fuego no se ha apagado, pero las llamas parecen dormidas, y en la habitación hace frío. Sirius parpadea, y se incorpora en el sillón. Sabe que ha soñado, pero no recuerda sobre qué; mientra se espabila, parpadeando en la penumbra del cuarto, los últimos retazos desaparecen. Ha dormido de más, y le late la cabeza, una mezcla infame de dolor y náuseas de hambre. Cuando Sirius intenta mirar hacia su izquierda, hacia la ventana, descubre que no puede girar del todo el cuello. Finalmente, abandona. Recalienta su taza de té olvidada con un gesto distraído de su varita, y luego se la bebe, mirando el fuego que muere lentamente, de mal humor, sintiéndose viejo e inútil y mal encajado. 

Se pregunta dónde está Remus; no está seguro de si quiere verle. Está recordando su episodio de llantina incontrolable en el coche con una mezcla de vergüenza y frustración que no por familiar le pesa menos. No es la primera vez que pierde los papeles delante de Remus; sabe que no será la última. Durante los últimos tres años le ha visto tocar fondo una y otra vez.  
No por primera vez desde que abandonó Grimmauld Place por última vez (en junio, unos días después de la batalla en el ministerio, recién exonerado y con el hedor de la sala de interrogaciones aún en la piel) piensa en los días que pasó borracho como una cuba en el ático del número doce con algo que no es asco. 

Uno de los varios relojes que hay desperdigados por la casa comienza a dar la hora. Sirius cuenta ocho campanazos. Cuando el eco del último desaparece se obliga a levantarse de su asiento. Atiza el fuego, agarra su taza, y emprende el largo camino de vuelta a la cocina a oscuras, la cabeza en uno de los paquetes de galletas digestivas que han comprado en el Tesco, preguntándose de manera distraída qué habrá sido de Remus.   
A veces le evita como si no fuera capaz de aguantar su mera presencia, pero nunca durante tantas horas seguidas. Aparece y desaparece, culpabilidad y costumbre y Merlín sabe qué una línea de conexión mucho más efectiva de lo que la amistad fue jamás.   
En sus momentos más bajos, más crueles y Black y tóxicos, Sirius se dice que la única razón por la que Remus no ha abandonado el país aún es porque los hombres lobos no son bienvenidos en ningún sitio, porque el único lugar en el que no le echarán los perros es en la casa del tío de su mejor amigo del colegio.  
Remus sabe que Sirius aún le quiere; Remus a veces le mira, de reojo y con cuidado y con los ojos vacíos y la sonrisa distante, y Sirius lee entre líneas y encuentra la culpa y la vergüenza y el dolor, y se dice que eso es mejor que nada. Se dice que Remus tuvo trece años, mientras que él solo tuvo días iguales de nada y niebla; que a Sirius siempre se le ha dado mal dejar de querer, y además Remus empezó esa carrera en concreto con ventaja. 

Sirius encuentra el paquete de galletas en un armario y enciende una de las lámparas de la cocina. Sabe que debería hacerse algo de cenar, pero no tiene ganas. No tiene fuerzas. Mastica chocolate demasiado dulce ignorando su dolor de dientes y lo baja con lo que queda en su taza de té, la mente casi en blanco y las manos muy frías. El azul chillón y artificial del plástico resalta en la vieja cocina como sangre en la nieve.   
Sirius, de pie y apoyado en uno de los bancos, mira a su alrededor. La luz dorada de la única lámpara transforma la habitación en un lugar que parece preñado de misterio, todo reflejos en cristal y metal y olor a madera. La luz del día es mucho menos misericordiosa. Sirius se termina su taza de té, guarda el muy dilapidado paquete de galletas en el armario, y se pregunta, de nuevo y ahora con algo de inquietud, dónde estará Remus.

No es hasta que comienza a subir las escaleras en dirección al primer piso que escucha la música, y cuando reconoce la melodía, la voz masculina que la acompaña, no sabe si subir los escalones restantes en dos en dos o darse media vuelta. 

Invierno de segundo, los cuatro en el dormitorio. Los cristales de las ventanas reflejan la luz de las velas, de las brasas encendidas en la estufa que preside la habitación. Están en pijama, y James ha lloriqueado hasta que una de las prefectas le ha enseñado el hechizo necesario para hacer funcionar el tocadiscos muggle que Peter, de alguna forma, había conseguido meter en su baúl.  
El aparato es suyo, y él está triste, porque echa de menos a su madre y ha sacado mala nota en un examen y además hace frío y, ahora que Sirius lo piensa, Peter no solía necesitar demasiadas razones. Todos tenían sus cambios de humor, pero los de Peter aparecían siempre de repente, como nubes de tormenta, y le sumían en una pena negra y densa que en ese momento ninguno de los tres entendía, ni siquiera Remus. 

Así que era invierno, quizá enero o febrero, y hacía muchísimo frío, y estaban los cuatro sentados en torno al tocadisco cual creyentes alrededor de un altar. Peter había colocado el disco (su único disco, descubrirían luego, que se había llevado también de su casa sin preguntar, Tommy de The Who), y James, con mucho teatro y tras asegurarse de que todos le estaban mirando, pronunció el hechizo y tocó con la punta de la varita el aparato. Unos segundos de silencio tenso, y luego un chasquido, un zumbido casi inaudible y, entonces: acordes, una música extraña, crepitante, que inundó la habitación y les hipnotizó a los cuatro.   
Escucharon ese disco mucho durante el resto de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Al principio porque no tenían otro; luego, cuando descubrieron más y desarrollaron sus propios gustos y manías, porque ese había sido el primero.

Cuando Sirius abre la puerta de la habitación de Remus, se lo encuentra sentado en el suelo. Ha encendido la chimenea, y en la penumbra es casi invisible. A su derecha hay una caja de cartón deformada y llena de polvo, y frente él un tocadiscos, igual de polvoriento. El ruido de la puerta, casi inaudible bajo la música, le hace saltar. Remus alza la vista, los ojos reflejando la luz de las llamas, y luego vuelve a bajar la mirada a su regazo.   
Sirius baja también la mirada. Se pasa la mano por el pelo. No necesita preguntar: adivina que Remus ha aprovechado su siesta vespertina para Aparecerse en Essex, para ir a casa de sus padres a buscar la caja con los discos. Aunque entiende que es irracional, que no tiene ningún derecho a sentirse dolido, o dejado de lado, Sirius no puede evitarlo: es como si cada vez que comienza a pensar que están casi donde solían, que lo que siente por Remus no es unidireccional sino muto, el mundo, o el mismo Remus, hicieran algo para demostrarle lo contrario. 

Remus ha encogido los hombros, y sus manos de dedos largos agarran las rodillas huesudas. En la penumbra, parece el Remus de hace quince años. Sirius supone que debería decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras. Cierra los ojos un segundo, muy cansado, sintiéndose muy viejo, y luego comienza a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, a dejar a Remus con sus recuerdos.   
—Sirius – la voz de Remus le pilla por sorpresa. Cuando le escucha levantarse, Sirius se da la vuelta –, no te marches. Te lo iba a enseñar, pero… estabas dormido.  
Suena a excusa porque es una excusa. Sirius alza las cejas, poco impresionado, y observa en silencio mientras Remus se muerde el labio, las manos tensas, incómodo y culpable. Siempre ha sido un mentiroso, se dice Sirius, es solo que antes te molestaba menos. Resopla, se pasa la mano por la cara, y luego asiente, «Lo que tú digas». Intenta de nuevo salir de la habitación, cerrar la puerta a su espalda.  
—Sirius. Por favor.

Sirius entra en la habitación, cierra la puerta a su espalda, y luego se sienta al otro lado del tocadiscos, la mandíbula apretada, sabiéndose patético. Mantiene la vista fija en la carátula descartada del álbum, a su derecha, mientras Remus vuelve a sentarse. Escuchan terminar “We’re Not Gonna Take It,” («Listening to you I get the music gazing at you I get the heat», canta Roger Daltrey, «following you I climb the mountains I get excitement at your feet», y Sirius siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda), y luego el zumbido del disco al girar y girar, hasta que Remus lo detiene. Mueve la aguja y lo vuelve a poner, desde el principio.

Sirius coge la carátula. Es el disco de Peter; reconoce, aún después de tantos años, el tacto del plástico, las esquinas dobladas, las partes en las que se ha comenzado a despegar la ilustración de la portada.   
—No sabía muy bien qué me iba a encontrar – dice de repente Remus, en voz muy queda, la mirada aún fija en el tocadiscos. La música llena la pequeña habitación, como el dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor y todo lo contrario –, por eso no te he despertado.  
Está nervioso: Sirius se lo ve en las manos, rígidas en el regazo. Durante un segundo, le da vueltas a la idea de ponérselo fácil. Solo durante un segundo.  
—¿Y qué hay?   
Remus suspira. La caja de cartón se desliza de un lugar a otro de la habitación, sin ayuda, obedeciendo el gesto de su dedo índice. Sirius comienza a sacar cosas: no reconoce la mayoría, pero hay otras que sí. Una jirafa de peluche que huele a moho, dos anillos de oro. Unas gafas, una de las patillas un poco doblada, la montura dorada empañada por el tiempo. Y luego más álbumes, cinco o seis, Bowie y The Clash y The Slits. Cuando da con el disco de Led Zeppelin ya está llorando de nuevo. Lo compró el verano después de quinto curso solo porque le hizo gracia que una de las canciones se llamara «perro negro», y durante los próximos años lo escuchó, obsesivo. Acepta el pañuelo que le extiende Remus sin mirar, riéndose húmedo entre las lágrimas, y tras secarse la cara alza la mirada, el álbum en el regazo. Remus ya le observa, su rostro impávido, una máscara casi perfecta. 

La certeza le llega como un relámpago: van a hablar de esto, sea lo que sea «esto». No hoy, ni mañana; pero pronto. Ya son viejos; la guerra ha vuelto a empezar. No les queda mucho tiempo. Remus no querrá; se resistirá a decir lo que piensa y lo que siente, a arriesgar aunque sea un poquito. Pero a Sirius no le preocupa: sabe que, cuando llegue el momento, será capaz de convencerle, de tirarle de la lengua. Es de las pocas cosas que aún recuerda cómo hacer.  
—Remus – dice, en el silencio delicado de la habitación. El otro mago salta en el sitio, y baja la mirada, un parpadeo.  
—¿Qué? – su voz suena ronca. Se aclara la garganta. Sirius le sonríe. Le pican las mejillas y le duele la cabeza, pero se siente casi bien.   
—Remus – repite Sirius. Le gusta mucho decir su nombre. Remus, Remus. Rómulo y Remo. Se alegra mucho de que Remus no tenga un gemelo: no sabe muy bien qué habría hecho con dos como él –. Creo que ya tenemos regalo de Navidad para Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡felices fiestas a todas!
> 
> la playlist (siempre bajonera, nunca imbajonera): [your ex lover is dead](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lHgwK7LPcbWPr0BWOJqIe?si=jzRcUjPPSaiebu7fonovzg)


End file.
